Tainted Memories
by Raikiriblade
Summary: An antisocial creep with a questionable history meets Gon and company and realises having friends isn't as bad as she thought it would be, and gets into trouble again and again. OC/Killua Rated T for swearing and future awkward situations.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys, sorry for being a Togashi. I had a lot of exams and stuff, so...yeah.

This is not another new fic, but the new version of Black and White. I'll be taking the old one down if I remember -.-

There'd be changes here, as I'm technically rewriting the things here, so...yeah. There's changes to plot and stuff...and this might Include bits of the anime and manga, and maybe some omakes. I apologise in advance for any errors.

I don't own Hunter x Hunter or anything else that is mentioned.

******SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Chapter 1: I don't do well with crowds.

"Here's your number tag miss. Please keep your tag on at all times." A green hand reached out at the girl, handing her the circular piece of wood as she accepted it hesitantly. "Thanks."

The green...blob in a suit nodded and waddled away.

Looking back down at her palm, she tossed it upwards. Number 297 eh? She spun it nonchalantly on her index finger. I wonder how many applicants there are in a Hunter Exam.

Flipping it over, she noticed a small silver rectangle stuck at the back where the pin should be. Poking the rectangle, she concluded that it wasn't like a crocodile clip either, it was just a block of something. Funny, did they have to bring their own tape?

Casting an analysing gaze at the people surrounding her, all she saw was people walking around with their badges perfectly attached; no one was holding it in their hands at all. Wait...she narrowed her eyes, what if this badge was spoilt?

Crap, what if this was a test?

I can't lose to a piece of wood!

"Uh, can I help you?" Interrupting her panic attack, she turned around to see plump man, with his hair combed back and an atrocious-looking box nose.

Fuyona narrowed her eyes further. Was it some kind of cosplay?

"Name?" Great manners she had there.

"Tonpa. It's my thirty-fifth time here," he reached out a hand. "By the way, the badge just sticks onto the clothing, don't worry." He added.

Ignoring the outstretched hand, she pressed the badge against her coat and was surprised that it stuck. Holy shit. What did they put in them?! She mentally slapped herself. She should've used gyo!

Finally acknowledging the man, she eyed his badge silently, noting that his Shouko was still closed. "Hello..." She uttered, looking at him. "...Tonpa-san."

Tonpa laughed heartily, slapping her back as he chuckled. "Just call me Tonpa!" He grinned. "I can tell you're a rookie, not even knowing how to put on the badge..." Fuyona scowled, crossing her arms. So I was over analysing, so what? "How?"

Mistaking her grumpiness for being discovered so easily, his chest swelled with pride. "I've taken this test many times, I have some valuable information on all of them, wanna know?" Isn't that guy straightforward?

Plus, who the hell would be proud failing the Exam so many times?

"Why are you helping me?"

"Just trying to increase the number of Hunters in the world."

Fuyona tuned him out as soon as he jabbered on, barely noting the numbers he seemed to talk about as she surveyed the area of the Zaban cave.

It was crowded with people of different sizes and height, some standing in groups while others loitered alone, scanning her surroundings like her. Quiet chatter could be heard, often quieting slightly whenever the lift door opened to reveal applicants.

"...so Hisoka's dangerous!" Tonpa finished, looking at the quiet girl beside him. "Hey, finding this place takes a lot of time and smarts, good job! Wanna celebrate?" The squat man dug around in his bag, fishing out two cans of orange juice. "Here."

I knew it. Fuyona sighed. "There's poison in it, right?" She shoved her hands in her coat pockets. "I'm not going to accept it."

Tonpa flustered immediately. "O-of course not! I just want to celebrate a-and congratulate people here! It's u-uh..." was he caught?

"I'm kidding." Fuyona deadpanned, cutting him off effectively. Taking the can out of his hands, she muttered a thanks much his relief.

Opening the drink, she made a big show off downing the spiked juice, crushing the aluminium with the heel of her boot as she smirked at Tonpa. "It tastes good."

She could see the gleam in his beady eyes. "Thanks, tastes really sweet no?"

"I wasn't talking about the juice, Tonpa," she flicked the flattened can at his face. "I was talking about the laxative." She snickered at his gobsmacked expression. "I'm immune to poison, you idiot. That shit doesn't work on me."

So the girl ambled away, laughing at the circular imprint where the can had struck, drawing curious gazes.

"That's Tonpa."

"Looks like a greenie figured it out."

"But she drank it, right?"

"She'll be stuck in the toilet for days."

Idiots. Couldn't they tell her beforehand?! What nice people they were.

Well, at least she was immune to it.

Strolling to the wall of the cave, she slid down against the muddy surface, dropping her bag and placing her head on her knees. When did the registering for the Exam close? She couldn't remember.

The Hunter Exam. The thought of it made her heart beat faster in excitement. There were only so many Hunters in the world. what made the test so difficult? Her eyelids drooped. She was feeling sleepy. Her eyelids felt like metal shutters, getting heavier each time she blinked. When did she last sleep? She couldn't remember. Three, no four days?

Or was it four weeks...?

Her world went black.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

I woke up to see feet.

Yes, feet.

And what is so special about said feet?

No, not because there were square like Tonpa's nose. No, not because it smelled. It was because they were turned towards me. You know? The part where the toes are?

Fun Fact: It usually means that someone is facing you.

"What?' My voice was muffled, still holding traces of sleepiness caused by spontaneous nap. I tensed, hands balling into fists as I waited for a reply.

The pair of feet said nothing.

Okay, maybe I was talking to the wrong body part. I lifted my head grumpily, turning to have a full on glare at whoever disturbed my sleep. A Fuyona that just woke up was not a happy Fuyona. Not like I ever felt happy.

"What?!" I snapped again, now looking at a pair of (not feet this time) blue eyes.

My first thought was that he was a foreigner, before I remembered that I must probably be considered as one too, having taken a ship to Zaban City. But he didn't look like any of the locals, so he probably was one.

Second thought was that he looked familiar, with fluffy white hair and pale skin that seemed to poke into my oldest memories. But the more I thought about it, the more sure I was that hadn't seen him before.

The boy blinked back.

****

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS****  
><strong> 

A/N: I'm afraid that you would have to deal with short chapters throughout this fic (that is if I can even finish this). Sorry, I tried. That said, maybe it's to keep it short and sweet? (Heheh)

Expect **irregular updates **due to academics and laziness. I'm pretty sure there'll never be a long enough chapter unless I combined three chapters and set my hair on fire.

Ah, **this is an Killua/OC fic**,( just in case I forget to add that in summary) so...yeah. If you like that kind of stuff read it. If you don't like it...don't flame.

I don't think there'd be any rated scenes...just fluff and awkwardness? Rated T because of swearing. So...yeah.

Random: I have a bad case of fish-memory here, but can I ask something? **Does Killua tell Gon and the others that he is a Zoldyck?** Like, literally, "I'm a Zoldyck?" If so? What episode?

READ AND REVIEW, SANK KYU~


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : Here's another irregular update. Is there anyone even reading this?

Killua: Of course not, idiot.

Gon: That's mean! Shes really puts in a lot of effort in this.

Me: Lol nope. Killua! Do the honors!

Killua: What?! Why? Oh, damn it. **The author of this fanfiction does not own anything.**

**Sorry for churning out a shitty chapter in the longest amount of time ever. I swear I'll try my best from now on.**

Chapter 2: Ain't nobody got energy for that.

"What?!" She spat, glowering at the figure standing before her. Didn't he know that staring at someone was rude and unsettling? Even a social epic fail like her knew that. It was common sense. Where she used to live, staring at an living thing was literally asking for a death wish. It was the only wish that ever was granted in the slums.

The boy said nothing, only blinking his blue orbs blankly, stuffing his hands in his pockets nonchalantly. and continuing in his staring. It was a moment of tense silence; one that Fuyona didn't wish to be in. Was he trying to instigate a fight? His gaze seemed to burn a hole in her head.

It might have been her imagination, but the pressure that was squashing her grew heavier and heavier by the second. The girl was beginning to reach for her weapons, mild paranoia telling her it was best to be prepared lest he initiated a fight despite the lack the killing intent she felt. After what seemed like eternity,he spoke.

"Nothing."

Fuyona couldn't remember who he was, but aside from the almost overwhelming urge to facepalm, a faint voice of familiarity prodded her mind. "You stand there and stare at me, then tell me it's nothing?"

He shrugged. "Yup."

Fuyona quietly used gyo to check his Shouko. They were still closed, his aura untained, like many the others in the cave. Yet what made her instincts warn her to be wary? He didn't use Nen. He should be weaker than her. Something warned her that he was dangerous. It sent a shiver down her spine.

Whatever. If he was dangerous, it'd still be better if she avoided him altogether. She stood up, brushing imaginary dust off her coat and gathered her bag. How long had she been asleep? How many participants were there now?

"There're around four hundred participants."

The shorter girl whipped around, a tick mark forming on her temple. "Don't read my mind!" She contemplated throwing her bag at him, but her candy stash was just too precious. With her eye twitching furiously, she jabbed her finger accusingly at the boy. "Irritating jerk!"

Instead of frowning and retreating back into the crowd, (like she had unrealistically hoped) he merely smirked, cocking his head to a side as he fiddled with his skateboard, taunting her with a now cat-like grin. "Your eye looks weird, shouldn't you go see a doctor? It's twitching a lot."

Irritation that derived from sleep deprivation clawed at her tolerance, causing her to clench and unclench her fists repeatedly, a fast dissolving shred of patience keeping her from tearing his hair out.

Stupid fluffy hair boy, she growled, gritting her teeth. If this goddamn Exam had a death match, I'll chop your head off and stick it on a freaking stake for all to see! Let's see if you still have that grin on your face!

The original fear of the boy's capabilities seemed to take a backseat as irritation seemed to overwhelm her. "Irritating brat." Not like she seemed any older than the boy. But still, it wasn't like she acted any more immature than him. That insult had virtually no backfires, right?

"If I'm a brat, you're an old hag, obaa-san."

"Says the brat with white hair."

"It's silver, or are your eyes already failing due to old age?"

"I don't have time on waste on a brat like you." She scowled when she couldn't think of a clever comeback to shoot back at the smug kid, and settled for a quit exit from the insult battle. She barely knew anyone here, save for the Box-nose guy that tried to poison her and the annoying boy that she had just shared an exchange of insults with. She preferred not to create a ruckus and remain as low-key as possible in a place full of potential enemies, making as few opponents as possible at the start of the Exam.

A/N: I apologise for the four followers for this crappy chapter. I'm pretty sure you guys would have forgotten that this story was ever in your follow sections Ehehe.

It's the holidays here, so maybe there'd be an update or two for this story or the stories I have.

I have my reasons for my Togashi-ness, and one of them being Google Docs. I type my fics there before i copy and paste it here to update, and it always seem to fuck up my paragraphs and sentences so bad i have to retype it from scratch. Second would be time-constraint. My parents never let me on the computer much and it's too difficult to post on mobile.

READ AND REVIEW! SANK YU!


End file.
